First Meeting
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Kate meets Lucifer for the first time and decides to help him stop the apocalypse without having to kill Michael.


Kate tossed and turned in her bed imagining how bad the apocalypse was going to be. She shot up with a gasp and looked at the alarm clock which read 4:21. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed running her hands through her hair.

"Rough night?" A voice asked. She turned and saw a man there with ash blonde hair and ice blue eyes looking back at her sporting a smile on his handsome face.

"Who are you?" She asked reaching for her silver knife under her pillow.

"You humans have given me many names but you can call me Lucifer" He smiled gently. Kate froze and stared at him.

"I'm not giving you Sam" Kate said standing.

"I'm not here for Sam" He replied.

"Why are you here?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"To talk" He shrugged.

"What?"

"I've heard that you are known for defending people or creatures that have done no harm to others. I have done no harm to anyone in my life and yet I'm being punished for being different" He explained.

"So you want me to defend you when you want to wear my uncle?" Kate laughed trying not to wake Alex.

"I don't want any of this Kate" Lucifer said firmly.

"Castiel said you want the apocalypse" Kate tilted her head at him.

"I raised Castiel from his creation and he said that" Lucifer looked hurt. Kate sighed and gestured for him to sit down. He took a seat at the end of the bed while Kate sat at the headboard.

"Why not talk to Michael?" Kate suggested.

"He won't listen he thinks we betrayed him by not wanting to love humans" Lucifer replied.

"We?"

"I wasn't the only one who fell Kate"

"Who else?"

"She was like a sister to me and the other Archangels and Angels. She was also Michael's I suppose you could say 'girlfriend'. When my father asked where we stood I told him I refuse, he said he was going to cast me out and Crystal started an argument with him ending in both of us falling to the cage. She knew what would happen and she risked everything like I did" He said lowering his head.

"Is she with you know?" Kate asked gently.

"She got out 150 years ago when her father and/or brother pulled her out" He replied.

"And you haven't seen her since?" Lucifer shook his head. Kate felt sorry for Lucifer when he explained what happened.

"I just want it to be over like you do. I miss my family so much" He whispered. Kate was about to say something when the lamp turned on with Alex looking between the two confused.

"Who's that?" She pointed to Lucifer.

"A friend" Kate replied.

"Why is he here?" Alex asked sitting up.

"Just for a chat" Kate smiled at him. Alex was suspicious of the man and silently prayed to Gabriel who appeared in an instant. He looked at the man and pulled Alex behind him while conjuring an angel blade.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel growled.

"I was just leaving Gabriel" Lucifer stated disappearing.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"Lucifer" Gabriel sighed looking back at Kate.

"Why were you talking to Lucifer?!" Alex exclaimed at Kate.

"He needed to talk about something" Kate shrugged.

"He's the devil" Alex shouted.

"He's not so bad"

"Great now my niece is siding with Satan" Alex huffed.

"What did he tell you?" Gabriel asked.

"He told me about the fall, a girl called Crystal, how he missed his family, how he wanted this to be over and not to kill Michael and how he was the one who raised Castiel" She listed off.

"He was lying to get you on his side" Gabriel and Alex insisted. Kate rolled her eyes at them and went back to sleep. She dreamt she was in a park Dean, Sam and Alex took her too when they had a break off hunting. She sat on the grass and looked up at the sky before hearing a flapping of wings beside her. She looked over and saw Lucifer sitting beside her.

"So Gabriel and Alex?" He asked leaning back.

"Yep since he trapped them in TV land" She laughed.

"Thank you for listening to me" Lucifer said softly.

"You're right so far you haven't caused any trouble or deaths so I see no point in hunting you down" She shrugged. He smiled in thanks and they just stared at the view.

"What was heaven like?" Kate asked after a few minutes.

"Beautiful. Everyone had their own private heavens but me and Crys spent most of our time in Castiel's heaven with Balthazar and Samandriel" He replied smiling at the memories.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Trained fledglings how to fly and trained some angels how to fight. But I mostly played pranks with Gabriel and Crys on Michael, Raphael and Raguel maybe my dad on occasions" He laughed.

"What pranks did you pull on God?" Kate giggled.

"Well me and Crys once got Death to knock him out then we dyed his beard bright pink"

"You knew Death?"

"Yeah he's Gods brother and Crys' uncle" He replied.

"Whos Crys' parents if you don't mind me asking?"

"War the horseman and the Greek goddess Athena" He replied.

"If God was Crys' uncle doesn't that make you cousins?"

"No we hold no relation to the horseman" Kate noticed a vial around Lucifer's neck.

"What's that?" She pointed to it.

"Something Castiel, Balthazar, Samandriel and Raguel made for me and Crys the day we fell. Castiel said it's so we would never forget them" He smiled weakly.

"You should go see Cas" Kate suggested.

"It wouldn't make any difference everyone thinks I'm the bad guy of this war" He shrugged.

"Prove you aren't"

"How?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"The next time I'm with Bobby Singer I'll pray to you and you can prove you don't want a war" She said. Lucifer nodded and they went back to silence.

"Wanna see pictures of Cas and Gabriel as kids?" Lucifer grinned.

"Hell yes" Kate laughed sitting closer to him. Kate woke up four hours later and took a quick shower and completed the hunt her and Alex were on before heading to Bobby's to meet with her father and uncle. Once Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Alex and Bobby were in the living room Kate sent out a prayer to Lucifer and waited. A few minutes later he appeared in the middle of the room causing Gabriel and Castiel to produce angel blades.

"Go now or I will kill you" Gabriel growled pushing Alex back behind him. Lucifer rolled his eyes and went over to Bobby who had a shotgun pointed at him.

"Step away" Bobby hissed from his wheelchair. Lucifer placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder then after a few seconds he left.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked putting his gun back down the back of his trousers.

"No idea" Gabriel replied. Bobby looked down at his foot which twitched.

"Boys" He said getting everyone's attention. Bobby slowly lifted himself out of the chair and stood up next to Kate.

"Did Lucifer just heal you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I believe he did" Castiel muttered.

"Told you he wasn't so bad" Kate said to Gabriel and Alex.

"What do you mean?" Dean narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Ohh didn't we tell you. Kate and Lucifer are now bestist friends" Gabriel said.

"Hey he spoke I listened" Kate held up her hands in defence.

"Did you make a deal with him to heal me?" Bobby asked. Everyone looked to Kate.

"No I just told him to come here he did that by himself" Kate replied.

"So we're supposed to trust the Devil?" Castiel asked breaking the silence.

"Hey didn't you give Lucifer a necklace before he fell containing your grace?" Kate asked Castiel.

"How did you know about that?" He replied.

"I saw it" Everyone looked to Castiel who shrugged. Kate remembered something and pulled some photos out of her back pocket. She went over to Castiel and showed him one of the photos. Castiel went red and tried to grab the photo.

"Give it to me now" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nope" She grinned.

"What are they?" Dean asked.

"Pictures of Castiel and Gabriel as kids" Kate smirked at the angels. Alex went over and awed at the pictures.

"Aww you two are so cute" She cooed. Dean, Sam and Bobby also looked at the pictures while Gabriel and Castiel damned Lucifer for taking pictures.

"Aww" They all said looking at a picture of a 12 year old Gabriel holding a baby Cas with a grin on his face.

"Enough with the god damn photos!" Gabriel shrieked trying to grab them.

"Stop trying to grab them or I will show them to every Demon and Monster we meet" Kate threatened. Gabriel pouted and sat on Bobby's desk.

"I still don't trust Lucifer" Dean muttered.

"No shit he wants to wear Sammy" Alex said.

"What do we do?" Bobby asked.

"I could say yes?" Sam suggested. Everyone turned to him shocked.

"What did you just say?" Gabriel questioned hoping he heard wrong.

"Just hear me out. I could say yes we open the cage and I jump in dragging Lucifer with me" He explained.

"NO!" Dean and Alex shouted.

"Would it work?" Sam asked the angels.

"Possibly" Castiel said. After a few hours of convincing Dean, Alex, Kate and Bobby agreed. Everyone minus Bobby went out to a bar for some drinks before Sam said yes. Kate sat at the bar beside Castiel while Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Alex played pool. Kate was upset at the idea of putting Lucifer back into the cage after he just got out. She spotted a girl at the end of the bar watching them. Kate noticed a vial which had a small glow around her neck and froze when she realised Lucifer had the same necklace. She thought about what Lucifer had said about her and looked to Dean who had War's ring. Kate noted that the cage couldn't be opened until all the horseman rings were together. Kate walked over to Dean and asked him for the rings.

"I just want to look at them" Kate rolled her eyes at her father's questions. After a few minutes he handed the rings over to her. Kate went back to Castiel at the bar.

"Hey Cas which ring belonged to War?" She asked holding all the rings in front of her.

"That one" He pointed to the red one.

"Ohh yeah" Kate pulled the rings apart and gave the other three to Castiel.

"What are you doing with that ring?" Castiel asked. Kate looked to the girl at the bar and noticed her watching Dean and Sam. Kate cautiously went over to her despite Castiel's questions.

"May I sit here?" Kate asked pointing to the seat beside her.

"Go ahead" The girl smiled.

"I'm Kate" Kate introduced.

"Crystal" Crys smiled.

"Listen I know who you are and I just wanted to give you this" Kate placed the ring in front of Crys.

"My father's ring" Crys choked out.

"I'm sorry" Kate apologised.

"Where did you get this?" Crys asked tears filling her eyes.

"From War when my dad cut off his finger" Kate whispered. Crys bowed her head and gripped the ring tight.

"I'm sorry" Kate said again.

"It's ok. Thank you for returning it" Crys managed a smile.

"It's yours" Kate replied ordering another beer.

"Can I ask how you knew who I was?" Crys asked paying for Kate's beer.

"I was told about you by a friend. He spoke very highly of you and told me how he missed you" Kate replied.

"Who was it?" Kate took the photos out of her pocket and handed them to Crys.

"Same person who took these" She said. Crys looked at Kate before looking at the photos. She smiled at the memories.

"Lucifer" Crys said handing them back to Kate.

"How was he?"

"He wants to stop everything but believes Michael won't listen" Kate replied.

"He's right after everything Michael lost the two people he cared about most" Crys said.

"Maybe you could help us?" Kate suggested.

"Whos us?" Kate gestured to Castiel and the others.

"Gabe" Crys whispered when she saw him.

"God Cassy had grown" She laughed. Kate was about to say something when Crys noticed the doors to the bar being locked. Crys looked around and saw the bars customers were possessed.

"Oi open those doors right now!" Crys shouted to the Demon blocking the doors. The Demon grinned and shook his head before he pulled out a knife.

"What's going on?" Kate panicked.

"My guess the Demons are going to take you all to Lucifer" Crys replied looked around. Dean and the others went back over to Castiel when Crys shouted at the Demon.

"Kate come here!" Dean exclaimed as a Demon came up from behind Crys. The Demon grabbed Crys by the throat and pulled her off the seat.

"Ohh no you didn't" Crys growled grabbing the Demons neck and flipping him onto the bar. She twisted his neck and watched him die.

"Bring it" She said to the other Demons.

"With pleasure" One of them hissed. Crys' eyes went black as she kicked a Demon in the stomach sending him back into the others.

"You bitch" He spat standing up again.

"That's queen bitch to you" Crys grinned. She looked over to the others and saw a group of Demons approach them.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She shouted. They did as they were told as a white light filled the room. When it died down all the Demons were dead leaving them with a room of bodies. Gabriel snapped his fingers making all the bodies disappear.

"Nice" Kate said to Crys.

"Count me in" Crys replied.

"Awesome" Kate smiled.

"What are you?" Sam asked noticing Crys' black eyes.

"Your new team mate Sammy" Crys hopped behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Vodka.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You want to help us put Lucifer in the cage?" Gabriel asked.

"Well good luck putting Lucifer anywhere without this" Crys held up the ring.

"Give it back" Castiel growled.

"No" Crys said childishly.

"Kate why did you give her the ring?" Alex turned to her.

"It goes well with her outfit plus I'm drunk" Kate lied.

"Aww thank you sweetie" Crys said smiling at the young huntress.

"Now how are we supposed to put Lucifer in the cage?!" Dean exclaimed.

"You're not going to put Lucifer anywhere" Crys growled.

"And why's that?" Gabriel asked.

"As long as I'm alive nobody is going back into that cage" Crys didn't notice Castiel appear behind her with an angel blade raised above his head. Before Kate could say anything Castiel brought it down piercing her heart threw her back. Crys looked down and saw the tip of the blade. She smiled and couched up blood before slumping to the ground.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kate shouted.

"She was going to stop us" Castiel replied wiping the blood off the blade with a towel. They stood there for another few seconds until Crys groaned and stood up.

"First off ow that hurt, second why did you stab me you assbutt?" She asked looking at the hole in her shirt.

"This shirt was new" She pouted.

"That should have killed you" Gabriel whispered in shock.

"Well it didn't so know you can count me out. I think I'll hand you over to Michael" She gestured to Dean and Castiel.

"No you won't unless you want me to tell Lucifer" Kate threatened.

"Damn you blackmail" Crys muttered.

"I mean it though I'm not helping people who are backstabbers" Crys said before disappearing.

"Well there goes the cage idea" Sam said. Crys appeared again and tossed something at Kate.

"You need me pray" She said before disappearing again.

"What did she give you?" Castiel asked.

"A pretty necklace" Kate said holding it up. It was a pentagram with sigils written around it.

"What does it say?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"That's not Enochian or any language I've ever seen" He replied. Kate shrugged and put it around her neck smiling at the gesture. Kate had met up with Crys secretly to discuss how to stop Michael and Lucifer's showdown.

"Could we push them out of their vessels when they're on the battlefield?" Kate asked sipping her beer.

"It's possible but we would need two new vessel's for them to occupy" Crys said.

"Leave the vessels to me darling" A British voice said from behind them.

"Crowley?" Kate asked.

"Hello dear how's things?" He asked sitting beside Crys.

"You can trust him" Crys reassured her.

"So I get the vessels and leave them at the cemetery and leave the rest up to you" He suggested.

"Sure could you get the vessel Lucifer is in know as his permenint one?" Crys asked.

"Once he leaves him I will swoop in heal him and preserve him till he's needed" Crowley nodded.

"Why are you helping us?" Kate asked the Demon.

"He's one of my Demons not Lucifer's" Crys answered.

"Crys is my creator plus if Lucifer wins all Demons are dead anyway" He shrugged. The three of them formed a plan and waited for the battle day to arrive. When it did Dean made Kate wait in Bobby's house for her own safety. Once everyone was gone she called Crowley and he brought her to the Cemetery where he laid down Nick and a man who looked like a young John Winchester.

"Thanks Crowley" She thanked him.

"No problem sweetheart just call me if you need anything" He smiled before disappearing. Kate hid behind a bush and waited for Michael and Lucifer to arrive. Since Lucifer had started visiting Kate in her dreams she became attracted to the Archangel. She smiled when she saw he was the first one to arrive. At exactly 12o clock Michael appeared in Adam's body.

"Please brother let's just walk away" Lucifer begged.

"You betrayed a direct order from our father I have no choice but to punish you for it" Michael replied.

"So if Crystal was here you'd kill her as well?" Lucifer asked. Michael sighed and nodded, and then they both heard a voice behind him.

"I am here" Crys said whacking Michael over the head with a frying pan.

"Ouch" Kate mouthed watching him go unconscious.

"Crystal?" Lucifer said shocked.

"Hey Luci" She replied smiling.

"How did you know we would be here?" He asked.

"I told her" Kate said revealing herself.

"Kate?"

"Yep, why did you hit him with a frying pan?" She asked gesturing to Michael.

"He would bitch about us disobeying and I have a headache already as it is" Crys shrugged. They heard the Impala pull up and Team Free Will piled out.

"KATE!" Dean shouted.

"Hey dad!" She called back waving. Michael groaned and sat up only to be hit again.

"Bad Archangel" Crys scolded. Crys dragged the unconscious Michael to lye beside his permanent vessel.

"Luci over here please" Crys pointed to beside Nick. Lucifer nodded and sat down beside Nick's body. Crys cut Michael's hand and drew a blood sigil on the four people before chanting something in Enochian. A bright light filled the area and Sam's body dropped. Lucifer sat up and rubbed his head.

"I think I cracked my skull on that blasted tombstone" He mumbled standing up. Lucifer pulled Sam to his feet as Dean, Bobby and Alex ran over. Castiel and Gabriel checked Adam over and pulled him away from Crys and Lucifer. Michael stood up shakily and Crys eyed him before grabbing the frying pan and hitting him again.

"Ok you can stop hitting him now" Kate said from beside Lucifer.

"It's quite amusing seeing how the most powerful Archangel in existence can be taken out with a regular frying pan" Lucifer laughed.

"It's no regular frying pan it's my frying pan" Crys smirked making Lucifer and Kate laugh again.

"Kate step away from the crazy lady and crazy Archangel" Gabriel said.

"Watch it Gabriel" Lucifer growled.

"You are the one who wants to kill all humans" Castiel defended Gabriel.

"And who pray tell told you that?" Crys asked.

"Uriel did" Cas replied.

"I always hated Uriel. Cassy what did I tell you before I left?"

"What?"

"I told you not to turn into a mindless soldier like Uriel and you go and do just that" Crys scolded him.

"What was the point of us raising you both if you try to kill us in the end?" Lucifer pondered.

"I am so lost right now" Gabriel commented.

"That's what you get for posing as a pagan" Crys replied.

"Ohh you are in so much trouble when Michael wakes up" Lucifer tsked. A few minutes later Michael sat up and clutched his head. Crys grabbed the frying pan again but was held back by Kate.

"You might give him brain damage" She joked.

"I hope she does" Lucifer muttered sitting with his back against a tombstone.

"What happened?" Michael groaned struggling to stand.

"You were taken out by a frying pan" Kate answered.

"A what?" Crys went to hit him again but Kate grabbed the pan from her hands and whacked her on the back.

"Oww! Luci your girlfriend hit me" Crys pouted.

"Not my girlfriend" He replied smirking when he saw Kate blush.

"Can someone please explain to me why I was hit three times with a frying pan?!" Michael exclaimed holding his head.

"Crys got bored" Lucifer shrugged.

"If he keeps asking questions I will hit him again" Crys muttered to Kate.

"Crys?" Michael questioned leaning against a grave.

"Yes I hit you three times with a frying pan" Crys admitted sitting on the tombstone Lucifer was sitting against.

"But you're in the cage?" Michael tilted his head in confusion.

"I think I may have broken him" Crys said.

"Yep he's definitely broken" Lucifer laughed. Michael sent a glare to Lucifer. Michael looked at the others and saw Adam.

"What's going on?" Michael questioned.

"Me and Kate pushed you and Lucifer out of Sam and Adam into permanent vessel's" Crys explained.

"With Crowley's help" Kate added.

"Of course with Crowley's help that's why he's my favourite creation" Crys said.

"So you're out of the cage and there's no apocalypse?" Michael recapped.

"Yes now shut up or I will hit you again" Crys replied rubbing her temples.

"Why didn't you tell me you were out?" Michael asked looking hurt.

"I tried then got stabbed by Uriel and Zachariah. Then I got stabbed by Castiel at a bar for trying to help them. Then I hit you with a frying pan three times" Crys replied. Michael and Lucifer glared at Castiel at the mention of him stabbing her.

"Kate. Impala. Now" Dean said. Before Kate left with the others Lucifer whispered something in her ear making her blush and nod. Lucifer disappeared after saying goodbye leaving Crys and Michael alone in the cemetery.

"What's the real reason you didn't contact me Crys?" Michael asked sitting beside her.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me after the fall" She replied.

"Why would you think that?" Michael said confused.

"Because I disobeyed my uncle's order" She shrugged.

"I don't care if you disobeyed his order I could never hate you" Michael stated.

"There's something I have to tell you about the cage" Crys started.

"You slept with Lucifer" Michael finished.

"How did you know?"

"All angels go through heat whether or not they're in the cage" He replied.

"I'm so sorry" Crys said looking down.

"I'm not mad Crys honestly" Michael said pulling her onto his lap to look at her.

"I'm still sorry" She nuzzled into his neck.

"I know you are I forgave you the moment I realised it was going to happen"

"If it's any consolation your way better in bed than he is" She muttered.

"Good to know" Michael laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her away from his neck and kissed her gently. Crys placed on hand on his shoulder and one hand on his cheek. Later when everyone was asleep Kate snuck out of the house and walked to the small pond a mile from Bobby's house. She made it to the clearing and saw Lucifer sitting under the tree staring at the water.

"Why here?" Kate asked sitting beside him.

"It's better than seeing you in your dreams" He smiled at her.

"It is" She agreed leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you for everything" He whispered.

"Thank you for not destroying the world" Kate replied.

"I've grown fond of humans….Well one in particular" He said.

"Whos that?" Kate tilted her head to look at him.

"You" He answered before pressing his cold lips to hers. Kate froze then began kissing him back.

"Aww Luci's got a girlfriend" Crys cooed when she and Michael appeared a few seconds later.

"Jesus Christ!" Kate jumped when she heard her.

"Nope we're better. Though if you want I could give J.C a call" Crys laughed.

"Why are you here?" Lucifer groaned.

"No reason" Michael shrugged. Lucifer sent a glare at them for interrupting them.

"Kate can I have a word please?" Michael requested. Kate nodded and followed him. Crys sat down beside Lucifer.

"Dean's gonna kill you" She commented.

"So?" He laughed.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you. I've taken a shining to that girl and I would hate to see her hurt" Crys said firmly.

"I won't hurt her" Lucifer promised.

"You better not or I'll release Death on your ass" She muttered.

"So you and Michael back together?" Lucifer questioned.

"Never broke up" Crys smiled.

"Does he know about what we did?" He asked her nervously.

"He knew before it happened and he isn't mad at either of us" Crys reassured him.

"I still feel guilty about it" Lucifer muttered.

"So do I" Michael and Kate came back a few minutes later.

"Can we go annoy Dean?" Michael asked helping Crys up.

"Sure they tried to kill me so the least I can do is not allowing them to sleep" She grinned.

"I'm still considering killing them for that" Michael gritted out.

"No you won't" Crys gave him a quick kiss before they disappeared. They reappeared in Bobby's living room aweing at Adam who was asleep on the couch.

"He's so cute" Crys cooed.

"Hey" Michael whined.

"Not in that way you idiot. I meant like a little bunny or kitten" Crys replied rolling her eyes. Michael brought his hands to his mouth and cupped them.

"DEMONS ARE ATTACKING!" He shouted as loud as he could. Adam sprang up from the couch and grabbed the nearest blunt object. In a matter of 30 seconds everyone piled into the living room holding a weapon.

"Where's the Demons!" Dean exclaimed.

"We lied" Crys laughed.

"What?!" Sam hissed.

"Consider it pay back for trying to kill my girlfriend" Michael smirked.

"Hey where's Kate?" Alex asked looking around.

"She snuck out about an hour ago to go make out with Lucifer somewhere" Michael shrugged.

"You idiot they weren't supposed to know that!" Crys hit the back of his head with her hand.

"LUCIFER YOU BASTARD!" Dean shouted.

"My bad" Michael grinned sheepishly.

"You are so lucky you're adorable" Crys muttered as he kissed her cheek.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Gabriel yawned.

"No because I will keep waking you up" Michael replied.

"We are not going anywhere until we find Lucifer and burn him" Dean hissed.

"Ohh relax I already gave Lucifer the 'hurt Kate you die' speech" Crys commented.

"And I gave Kate the 'if you're going to sleep with him use protection encase he has genital herpes' speech" Michael added smirking at Dean's reaction.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT SLEEPING WITH THE DEVIL!" Dean shrieked.

"Tell that to the ground their fucking on" Michael muttered.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Crys face-palmed.

"Yes I did. I'm very protective of you and them trying to kill you put them on my 'annoy the living shit out of then till they die' list" He said pulled her close to him.

"By the way Alex when were you going to tell Gabriel your pregnant?" Michael asked Alex who stood open mouthed at him.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Bobby shouted turning to her.

"I hate you" Alex hissed at him.

"I hate you too" He replied kissing Crys' neck.

"Can you please stop shouting I have a major headache!" Adam exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say so?" Michael pressed two fingers to Adam's forehead curing the headache.

"Thanks. Do you think you could knock me out so I don't have to listen to this?" He asked.

"Sure" Michael replied touching his forehead again to he was unconscious.

"Why did you listen to him?" Castiel asked.

"He's my former vessel it's now my job to look out for him" Michael shrugged. They argued for another half hour until Kate came down the stairs.

"SHUT UP DOWN HERE PEOPLE ARE TYRING TO SLEEP!" She shouted.

"With Lucifer" Michael added.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL?!" Dean exclaimed.

"What….no…." Kate stuttered.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID!" Sam shouted.

"No I didn't" Kate stood her ground.

"NO SLEEPING WITH THE DEVIL!" Dean said hitting her on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Who told you I did?" Kate asked. Everyone pointed at Michael who was kissing Crys who was sitting on Bobby's desk.

"Michael you bastard" Kate glared at him.

"So you did sleep with Lucifer!" Gabriel said.

"Shut up Gabe" Alex muttered.

"No I will not shut up!" He shrieked.

"What's up with him?" Kate asked Castiel.

"We just found out that Alex is pregnant" He replied.

"Who told you?"

"Michael"

"Is it his job to ruin everyone's lives?" Michael pulled away from Crys and looked to Kate.

"Yes it is and you did sleep with Lucifer I can tell" He said before turning back to kiss Crys.

"I forbid you from dating an Archangel it's bad enough Alex is pregnant by one" Dean said sternly.

"Hey!" Alex and Gabriel snapped.

"Lucifer really?" Bobby asked.

"What he's hot" Kate shrugged making her family look at her in shock.

"I don't understand that reference" Castiel said tilting his head.

"He's very attractive Cas" Kate said simply for him.

"Ohh now I understand you are sexually attracted to my brother" He nodded his head. Dean, Sam, Alex and Bobby turned to stare at Cas.

"Yes" Kate replied.

"ENOUGH!" Dean shouted.

"Kate no dating Lucifer, bad Gabriel getting my sister pregnant, Cas never say that again and Michael stop trying to fuck Crys on the desk!" Dean shouted.

"Fuck you Winchester" Crys replied before her and Michael disappeared.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date" Kate said after a few seconds.

"I will lock you in the panic room if I have to" Dean threatened.

"I'll get Crys to get me out" She smirked.

"I'll Crys proof the room"

"You don't know what she is"

"I'll find out" Kate shook her head and went back upstairs to her room locking the door behind her.

"Were Michael and Crys really fucking on the table?" Lucifer asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes"

"Huh they were like that in heaven as well" He chuckled kissing her neck.

"You father is very pissed off about us dating isn't he?" Lucifer pulled her to sit on the bed.

"Yep but I don't care what he thinks" Kate replied kissing him.

"Why me?" He asked after they pulled apart.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to date me?"

"You're a good and kind person Lucifer don't let anyone tell you otherwise" She replied cupping his cheek with her hand. He nodded and leaned into her touch affectionately with a smile on his face. Lucifer leaned in and pressed another kiss to Kate's lips knowing he found someone who loved him for being different.


End file.
